Bringing Harm to Me
by kay-and-ki
Summary: The Gorillaz meet a talented girl among the musical world. Murdoc as always is a jerk but Lone can not stand up to him. But a good friend tries to help her, actually three.
1. Chapter 1

Bringing Harm

By Starchill

The Gorillaz meet a talented girl among the musical world. Murdoc as always is a jerk but Lone can not stand up to him.

Rated T: violence

Chapter 1. What the-?

"What the bloody hell are we doing down town when there is nothing but old pipes, hags, idiots, and drunks?" Murdoc yelled as Noodle, Russel, 2D, and himself walked down the side-walk.

"Speak for your OWN self about being drunk." Russel mumbled with solemn eyes.

"Besides, mate. Noodle needs a new guitar." 2D carried her on his back.

"Well what the heck is wrong with her old one!" Murdoc glared.

"Besides you breaking it?" Russel cocked an eye brow at him.

"It's not my fault the little stink made me break it. She yelled Japanese crap at me then mooned me!" Murdoc slapped his forehead.

Noodle stuck her tongue out at him then smiled evilly.

The Gorillaz walked 1 mile to the music shop, Atlas. The slogan on the door said, "The finest work of art you play." Murdoc took a permanent marker to it.

"There! The crappiest store on the long side of town that works has ever stunk on!"

Russel shook his head down and sighed as they entered. 2D crouched to the ground as Noodle jumped off lightly. She smiled and ran up to the clerk who also could speak her language. Murdoc grumbled and kicked 2D in the rear end for him to finally get up. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being a kind lazy butt, that's what." Murdoc laughed. 2D shook off the frustration to the music writings. He looked through the books with his black lonesome eyes to see what was interesting. Murdoc stepped outside to take a smoke. Russel tried out most of the drum sets.

2D looked at his side and noticed their own little book was there. He smiled a bit. He noticed a girl was pushed out of one of the rooms on the side of the wall. Up top a sign said workers only. He soon heard the boss yelling out the door at the clerk then back at the other clerk, which was the girl. He ran back into his office and slammed the door knocking a CD collection over.

"Oh crud!" She moaned then sighed, she started to pick up the CD's one by one and put them back into their racks. As she bent over more to get some CD's out from behind the cupboards by her, her red hair got into her face. She sat up and tied it into a pony tail then crouched over again. She couldn't reach it. She snapped and called for help. She saw that she and the Japanese clerk were the only ones working today. The Japanese clerk didn't know much English so she reached back again. Besides she did not notice that he was helping a popular band with a guitar. She soon accidentally cut herself on a nail in the back. "CRAP!" She didn't want to go get the boss for that he was too angry with her already. She sighed as she was about to get up, but noticed someone crouched by her with a helping hand. 2D reached and grabbed the CD's. He pulled them out and scanned through them.

"Not very good taste for this store, ay?" 2D spoke up to her.

She grabbed them politely. "Thank You. Yeah, sorry if it was not what you were looking for, were getting new CD's next month, "she started to breathe under her lips," in this old dump of the most "excellent" store." They both got up to their feet.

"Why don't you get a new job? Your boss isn't very friendly…" The girl spoke up, "I do not know where else to go. I am stuck, but I do like to do some hobbies."

"Tell me."

"No, they're not that important… But you see you look like you've got a good job and…" She looked over out the door at murdoc screaming at a squirrel, "room mates?"

"I wish. They're all good but the stubborn one."

"I know how you feel. My name is Lone, and it is great to meet you-" she was cut off.

"2D, Lone is a very lovely name."

She laughed, "I think I have seen you before, maybe walking around, chilling, or maybe… even on the- TV?"

"Yep, I am the lead singer of The Gorillaz."

"That's right! Oh wow, I really love your singing, it sounds coolio, and even though it is odd you do not have an accent with it."

He laughed a bit. Lone nodded and smiled, "Well I better get back to WORK, and probably screw the whole place up… again."

"Hey, just follow what you want to do." She nodded and walked off behind a door. 2D just smiled, until he got another kick in the rear end.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? Just standing here all gilly-dally? Noodle chose her stupid guitar, my shoe got eaten by a squirrel, and Russel fell asleep!" Murdoc got into 2D's face.

2D shoved past him and out of the way, but Murdoc grabbed his arm tight. They both stopped when they heard Noodle get on the little stage in front of them and start playing her new guitar. She stopped soon… with a pause… "I LOVE IT!" Russel soon woke up from his snoring.

"Good now let's go." Murdoc pushed 2D into the bottom of the stage by the lights. He glared and brushed himself again, and started to follow, until he froze dead again in his tracts. The other three opened the door and froze too. They all except 2D turned their heads towards the stage.

The red haired, blue eyed clerk had a microphone and was singing beautifully and loudly it seemed the whole world froze. 2D's head turned around to her, "Lone…"

She soon stopped. "You wanted to know my hobbies, right?" She crouched by him on her knees. They all turned their heads to a door that has been slammed open, and found a red faced man with steam coming out of his ears.

"This is PROPOSTERIOUS! You're not supposed to be singing and enjoying yourself with your retched voice! You're supposed to be making me money! You over slouched lazy butt girl you are!-" He was cut off by 2D. "Do you want to come with us?" Everybody but Lone and 2D froze with eyes wide. She jumped off the stage, "Sure."

The boss started to yell again, swearing all ways.

Murdoc smiled, "Now that's my type of friend!" He pointed out. Russel grabbed him by the shoulder and tugged him out with the others. Noodle jumped on 2D's back as they all started to walk.

"Now I am sure you have seen all of my band mates on the telly, but I am sure you did not meet them right?" 2D looked at Lone. "Right."

Murdoc however did not pay attention for that he was running ahead screaming, "There's that stupid squirrel again! I am gonna hunt you down for nobbin' at my shoe you shmunck!" His voice faded the farther he ran down.


	2. Meeting Threats

Chapter 2. Meeting threats

2D and the others showed Lone around, except Murdoc. 2D whispered to her, "You wouldn't want to see Mud's room."

Lone nodded with fear. Lone thought Noodle's room was very cute. She bent down on her feet and looked at her. She patted her on the head, "You seem like a pretty cute little girl with many talents, how old are you?"

Noodle spoke, "14."

Lone cocked her head, "How sweet, I'm 16 ½. But you seem so young and… a bit innocent for your age." She patted her head again.

Now that she met everyone, except Muds of course, she felt more comfortable. In the parking lot 2D leaned against the wall and pulled out a cigarette. He lit fire to it fast and puffed, he shut his eyes to day dream. But two fingers snatched the cigarette immediately out of his lips. His eyes flashed open to find Lone crushing the cigarette on the floor with her new boots. Seemingly not caring that ashes have spreaded on the white lining at the bottom.

"I am sorry new friend, but you can't do it. I have a big thing about smoking." She smiled at him.

He shrugged, "It's alright, I can just chew on some gum." He put a piece. Lone's eyes squinted hard so she put her palm out in front of his lips. "Please?"

He spit it out in her hand as she checked it, making sure it was not baccy. "OK, minty fresh." She gave 2d's gum back to him. "So did I miss anything else around, besides his room?"

"Not really, you saw the bowling alley, the recording studio, the graveyard, and everybody else's room." Lone nodded. "Well, I must go back to my new room and just notch everything up."

Lone traveled back. She entered her black room. She sat on her new round bed and laid her head back on her pillow looking up. She starred at her evanescence photos above, and her other favorite bands. Next to her was a circular tall CD case that could rack up to 60 CD's. A tube was connected to it as it traveled up the wall and up into it. In the middle of the front wall, was a big stereo on top. Lone reached over to a remote on the stand and clicked it on, the CD racks outer lining lit up with silver light. Lone pressed the button with the # 50. The CD in the rack disappeared and carefully went up the tube into the stereo. She turned down the volume so she would not disturb much peace. She lifted her head with her hair following her and crawled off the bed towards the CPU.

Lone turned on her internet to her old AOL side, Mascarafallentears. She clicked into a web site, of the Gorillaz to learn more information. She soon learned about their stories, but was saddened by 2D's. The world in her ears went silent, she blocked all noise. Her eyes soon grew black, no bluer. But with a whitish blue around the black. She had read that 2D was hit by Murdoc's car. 2D was working in his music shop when Murdoc drove his car right through the window hitting 2d. Murdoc had to do community service by helping 2D around. Unfortunately when 2D was riding with Murdoc in his car, Muds was driving. They crashed again. Now everybody knew where 2D got his name, "2 Dents," for that he had 2 dents in his head. But his other nick name was Stewpot.

But Lone gritted her teeth without knowing or noticing as she read Murdoc's story. More likely he stole both of 2d's ex girlfriends. Beat upon 2D. Would be a little jerky to Noodle, and other articles.

There was an IM message that appeared on the screen. Oh no, Henry. Lone's ex boyfriend. Still in its odd color, Lone narrowed her eyes and mumbled, "Great, should have let that nail "accidentally" cut my wrist so I could die."

_Where have you been?_

What's it to you?

_I am starving! The house is a mess! I miss you and I want to snuggle you._

No you do not. You never showed me proof that you loved me.

_Why You?-_

I do not live their anymore.

_Where are you, dog!_

If you wanted to know that, you'd love me. Which you do not.

_But I also was going to ask you to marry me today when you'd get home… --moans—_

I'd be a dead bride if I were ever your fiancé.

:-I

Don't cry now Henry, go jump off a cliff and get a new life. Get back into reality, you drunk.

_O.O you will regret these mistakes soon_

No, I think not. I do not think you understand. I am never coming home. NEVER. I hated it in that crappy apartment, that job, that side of town, and you. I live here now.

_Where's that?_

As Again… If you wanted to know that, you would love me. And if you did, you would have never treated me like this, all bruised up. I wish you could be like you were when we first met in 6th grade. Good Bye.

_But…_

GOOD BYE!

Her eyes flamed as she gritted her teeth and shook her head again. A knock on her door flushed away the odd coloring, and the dark in the back of her minds eye. She noticed her CPU was turned off, and there was a dent in the top. She looked at her fist in confusion, as it was red and a little bit of blood. There was a knock again. Lone opened her door to 2D.

"Hey, we're doing a cover up song from My Chemical Romance, live, and we are going to put it on our new CD. Do you want to sing with us?" 2D made his way in.

Lone looked up at the ceiling with a squinted eye and a tongue sticking out as she bit on it. Then she looked back at 2D and smiled bright like, "Sure! Why not?"


End file.
